Tadpole Diaries
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: Second Omake for the Wonderland series. Take a look into the time Mikado and the other tadpoles spent at Chou Mori Institution under Project Tadpole. (Again, I cannot wait that long to start the next season, so here we are, again like last year.) Trigger Warnings: Mental patient abuse, angst, horror elements, and human experimentation that borders on torture. Maybe so blood...
1. Mikado

_Author's Note: This is just going to be a short omake series. I figured I could expand on the tadpoles a little more with this before I begin the next season. Just like the Wasteland Project itself, this will be just as dark. So, strap in for the next few weeks, my darlings. You are about to learn more about this universe._

* * *

Tadpole Diaries

Entry: Mikado:

-November-

Mikado lay in his bed with an IV hooked into his arm. Etsuko hooked it into his arm two hours ago. This was the second dose she gave him. The bright pink fluid drained into his body. Mikado could already predict what was coming next. Chest pains, shortness of breath, blurred vision, numbness in the limbs, cold sweating. This was going to take twelve hours too? The first dose was bad enough. If they were going to kill him, why couldn't they just get on with it?

"We're not here to kill you, Chirin-kun," Kitano insisted. "We're here to fix you, make you better."

Lies. Mikado knew better. This was torture disguised as treatment. He and the others couldn't do anything to stop them. They were the lab rats at Kitano and Etsuko's hands. They would come up with more drugs to test on their little guinea pigs.

Mikado took in short, shallow breaths.

 _I think I'm going to die._

He slowly drew his eyes closed. The pink fluid drained through the bag at a snail's pace.

-Six Hours into the Treatment-

Mikado opened his eyes and found himself floating in an empty space.

 _What? Where am I?_

Mikado put his hands in front of his face. It shocked him that he could see right through them. He could still feel the needle in his left arm. The boy looked down at his feet. Mikado was still lying in the bed with the IV in his arm as well. Only, the him down there looked daze with vacant eyes.

 _What is this? I'm up here and I'm down there. I'm… up here, but I'm down there._

Mikado looked at his hand before looking down at himself again. He still looked daze with an IV in his arm. Even floating above his body, his arm still felt sore. He tried to reach down to his body, but there seemed to be a barrier. His hand seemed never seemed to reach his body.

Mikado tried to calm himself down and think once the initial shock wore off. He rubbed his forehead.

 _I must have somehow got separated from my body. But am I dreaming? Am I going crazy?_

Chirin took another look down at his body. That pink liquid still slowly drained into his body. He didn't appear to be breathing at all. He could still feel the needle in his arm. The more the boy looked at himself down in the bed below, the more a sinking feeling washed over him.

 _Wait, am I dead?_

"Not quite!" a chipper voice spoke up. Chirin turned to see a cute wolf girl smiling at him. Her brown eyes portrayed a gentle warmth that could calm down a man in panic. Her long grey hair matched her bushy tail. She wore a short black dress, tan blazer, and a black choker collar. He blinked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh… who are you?" he asked. The wolf girl giggling.

"I'm just a fairy passing through," she said. Mikado gave her a strange look. _She can't truly believe that herself!_

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," the girl said.

"Okay… Why am I like this?"

"Like what?"

"Why am I out of my body?"

The wolf girl looked down at the boy still in his bed with an IV attached to his arm. She looked up the Mikado floating in front of her.

"No idea," she said. "You are pretty cute, though." Her grey tail swayed as she smiled.

"Uh… thanks…" he said. The wolf girl leaned in closer, grinning. Her smile made him jump backwards, screaming. The sudden movement made his left arm hurt.

"Ow," Mikado whimpered to himself.

"What's wrong?" the wolf girl asked. He pointed to the him lying the bed with the IV hooked up to his arm.

"Oh," she said. "Are you sick?"

"No…"

The wolf girl tilted her head. "You don't sound too sure about that." Mikado glanced down at his body below. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Why did they keep injecting him with so many drugs day-in and day-out? Why was he here? Why were they so interested in him? Each day, he seemed to be losing something inside of him.

Mikado rubbed his forehead.

"Something wrong?" the wolf girl asked. The boy sat down on the thin air.

"I'm just tired," he said. She sat down in front of him.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Mikado glanced down at his body still in his bed. All of the color drained from his face as he turned back to the smiling wolf. "So… I'm not dead?"

"Nope."

"How do I get back?"

"I don't know."

"Am I going to stuck like this forever?"

"Oh, no. No! Because you're not supposed to die today."

Mikado narrowed his confused eyes at the wolf girl as she played with her long, silver hair. "I'm not supposed to die today?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "But it would be in your best interest to return to your body really soon."

The mental patient frowned. "Why is that?"

"You could end up trapped outside of your body forever."

Mikado fell back, panicked. "Then how do I get back?!"

"Do you want to go back?" the wolf girl asked. The boy slowly drew his mouth closed. Did he want to go back to being nearly a vegetable with an IV in his arm for the next six hours? He could just hang around here and not have to deal with the pain of needles and his head almost always in a fog. If he stayed here, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

Mikado lowered his head. "Yes." The wolf girl smiled and placed her hand on his chest.

"Wait!" the boy shouted. She tilted her head.

"You don't want to go back?" she asked.

"It's not that," Mikado said. "Could you… tell me your name… at least?" The wolf smiled like an angel child.

"Uzuki," she said. "And you are?"

"Mikado, Ryugamine Mikado," the boy said.

"Nice to meet you, Mikado-kun," she said. Uzuki pressed her hand to his chest again.

* * *

Mikado awoke in time to see Etsuko walking into the room. The doctor walked up to his bed and flashed a flashlight in his eyes. She jotted down a few notes and removed the IV needle from Mikado's arm. He would receive another dose of that pink liquid tomorrow.


	2. Nami

_Author's Note: Here is a little bit of Nami's back story. I have been a little pre-occupied with my OTP month project for Erika and Anri. Still, I think this entry turned out rather nicely. Let's see who is coming up next week._

* * *

Entry: Nami:

-July-

She came here back in March. Nami didn't have a permanent father growing up. Her mother had been through four boyfriends by the time the little girl was eleven. Only one turned out rather decent. The last man who live with them was an abusive drunkard. He would always beat on the girl's mother. Nami couldn't understand why she stayed with someone who made her cry. She couldn't remember a night where there wasn't fighting and screaming. When she was a child, the girl would hide in her room and covered her ears, praying for the bad man to one day go away.

Chou Mori was like this bad man. Only, the abuse was happening to her instead of her mother. Nami couldn't remember the last time she slept properly. She sat against the wall unresponsive. Her mind felt distant from the last round of drugs they injected her with. Different memories flashed in her head.

"You can do no wrong, baby," her mother told her after that horrible night. "I will always love you."

Some love that was.

Nami couldn't remember how or why she ended up here. Was it that bad man? No, that couldn't be possible. Her mother swore up and down that he was gone. That was the reason why she called her home. Nami now wished that she had said no.

Her eyes shifted to her right as she heard someone breathing. The sound alone was enough to rouse her back into consciousness.

"Who's there?" she whispered. Rustling in the dark made her heart beat faster.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What do you want with me?" A tiny pair of good eyes reflexed back at Nami in the darkness. A sense of ease washed over her.

"Oh, it' you," she said.

-January, Two Years Later-

Nami tried to live a normal life again at her school. It didn't help that she was starting to remember her months back in Chou Mori. She had practice of pretending that everything was fine. Nami was good at hiding it from her mother and friends.

Then January eleventh happened.

Nami's day started with serious headaches. She woke up wanting to throw up. The ringing in her ears didn't help. Nami couldn't even keep food down when she ate.

"What's the matter, baby?" her mother asked. Her daughter shook her head and shoved away her food.

"Nami… -chan?" her mother asked. The girl got up from the table and walked out the door.

* * *

Namie walked to school with a pain in her head didn't go away. She tried to take slow breaths as she walked. Wishing away the pain would be a dream if it actually worked. Nami went as far as to not make contact with any of her classmates. Their voices sounded so distant and underwater to her. Maybe she could go to the school nurse for pain medication.

Nami found it hard to focus in class. The writing on the board made her eyes string. The teacher's voice sounded muffled and drowned. Nami panted as she could barely write anything on paper. Her body broke down into cold sweats and trembling. She threw down her pencil when it got to be too much for her.

The former patient couldn't remember much of what happened to her from the moment she dropped her pencil to when she locked herself in a bathroom stall. She thought the teacher was calling out to her and running down the hall. Right now, Nami sat on the toilet seat panting with her hand to her chest. The ringing in her ears raised high even to rupture her ear drums. Nami drew her knees to her chest, wishing that she could make the pain go away.

Suddenly, she felt a rippling sensation in her hands. Nami lifted her right hand and water came gushing out of her palm. It didn't take long for it to register in her brain. She could only manage a choked-up scream as the water wouldn't stop flowing from her hand. Buckets and buckets poured out of the stall and flowed the floor. The tadpole girl tried to cover her hand, but the water still came gushing out and flooding the tiny stall. Before she knew it, the rising flood came up to her knees. She looked around the metal walls of her cage.

 _What am I going to do? If I don't get out of here, I will drown in this stall._ Her eyes darted around the trap with her heart racing. She breathing increased as she tried to think. Through her panic, Nami unlocked the stall door and ran out of the girl's bathroom. More water trailed behind her. Halfway back to class, Nami collapse to the soaked floor on her hands and knees, panting.

The last thing she could remember was a world of black before she passed out.


	3. Kohaku

_Author's Note: So we give the spotlight over to dear Kohaku. It's kind of twisted to put her in this situation on Valentine's Day. But hey, it's the Wasteland after all. Nobody is above pain and suffering here._

* * *

Entry: Kohaku:

-October 29th, Two Years Ago-

It's quiet again.

The red liquid injected into her body had settled down. Kohaku still felt like throwing up. She huddled her body into a little ball.

 _I feel cold._

She wasn't supposed to be here. Her mother wanted to get rid of her. Kohaku couldn't understand what she did. She was the victim of her father, not the seducer.

The patient closed her eyes and tried to push out the thoughts of that monster. Her mind wound up to that period after that first injection of the alpha drug. That first shot put her body through hell.

Just like Mikado, Kohaku's heart stopped for a short second as her pupils dilated. Bright flashes appeared in her eyes as she could hear the blood rushing through her body. It felt like she was being held under water. Her limbs with numb as she began sweating buckets. The sounds around her head only made things worse. She couldn't breathe as the drug raced faster in her small body. Her heart raced in double time like she was having a heart attack. Kohaku's vision would blur just before losing consciousness. The little light in her eyes did little to ease her pain when she came to. Breathing made her chest and lungs ache to the point she thought she was going to die. By the end of the first day, Kohaku started praying for death.

Trying to think of something positive didn't help.

By day three, the symptoms had leveled off and her body relaxed. After she was examined, the orderlies walked the patient back to her room. She hadn't moved from the same spot where she sat on the floor ever since they left her.

Kohaku started biting on her thumb as she trembled. The fluxes in the sounds round the room made her head hurt. Her empty stomach didn't help her need to throw up. She wasn't the only one suffering through this, at least. Oh no. There were twenty-eight others like her. Fifty-six patients were selected for this "cure" to make them "better". Only half of them survived.

Unfortunately for the patients, this was only the beginning for them.


	4. Tetsu

_Author's Note: I promise I will be finally committed to this omake serious when March comes. My OTP Month with Erika and Anri is just about up. Just bare with it a little bit longer. Thank you._

* * *

Entry: Tetsu

-January 11th-

-10:00 a.m.-

Tetsu felt like throwing up as he walked around the crowded Ikebukuro streets. The winter air did little to ease his suffering. He felt like he was burning up on the inside. When the college freshman woke up this morning, he thought he was about going to faint. His boyfriend, Taichi, noticed the look of discomfort on his face.

"Baby?" he asked. "Are you feeling okay?" He put his hand on Tetsu's forehead. Taichi gasped as he drew back his hand.

"You're burning up!" he said. "Are you coming down with something?"

"I don't know," Tetsu said.

"I think you should stay home," his boyfriend said. Tetsu shook his head.

"I will be fine," he said. Sadly, he moved around like a drunk fawn when he tried to stand up. Taichi raced forward and held him up.

"I think not," he said. He sat his boyfriend down on the bed. "I think you need to stay home today."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear it! You are staying home today and resting!"

"But…"

"Don't argue with me. I don't want you passing out in class. No, sir. You are staying home today." Taichi's voice commanded authority and Tetsu lowered his head.

"Alright," he mumbled. Taichi kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll bring you back something to eat, okay?" he asked. His boyfriend reluctantly nodded.

"I'm taking off now," Taichi said in a low voice. "I'll be place this afternoon." Tetsu sat on the bed as his boyfriend left for school. Unfortunately, the heat wouldn't let him rest in bed. Under the sheets, Tetsu thought he was burning up. When he took off the seats, his body would break out into a cold sweat. If he covered himself up, the young man would feel like he was burning up again. Finally, Tetsu sat up, panting.

* * *

The former Chou Mori patient wound up wandering around the city in his coat, jeans, and boots. Tetsu felt like fainting with each step. When did these streets get so long? People walking by looked like blurry trees in his vision. Tetsu swallowed to hold down his sick. Closing his eyes made the sounds echoing like bad feedback. He didn't know why thought it was a good idea to go wandering around the city like this. His body wouldn't allow him to rest. Going back to the apartment didn't help his condition either.

The whole time, he remembered the experiments that Kitano and Etsuko put him through. The needles in his eye, tongue, arms, legs, and heart. The IV treatments in arms. The revolting liquids and pills they made him take. He could hear them laughing at him again. They were laughing at him right now. Tetsu broke down trembling as he covered his ears.

"Stop laughing at me!" he shouted. The young man raced into an alley when he couldn't take the torment in his head and body anymore. He rested his hand against a trash bin and panted. _What is wrong with me?_ Objects in the alley began swimming around in front of his eyes. Tetsu closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Get it together," he told himself. "You're just delirious from the fever. That's it. That must me it." But then, he smelt something burning. Tetsu paused and took a smell. _What is that?_ His nose picked up the smell of plastic, waste, paper, and metal burning. The direction caused him to turn his head to the left. Right next to him, the trash bin his touching had caught on fire. Tetsu's eyes widened as he drew back his hand. He screamed when he saw the flames coming from his right hand. But then, the young man stared at his hand with a puzzled look.

"What the…?!" he asked. "Did _I_ do that?" Tetsu stared at the burning trash with big eyes before it donned on him, yes, he did that.

"Oh shit!" Tetsu shouted. The young man took off running as fast as he could.

That's when his cell phone.


	5. Emily

_Author's Note: I'm actually pleased with how this entry turned out. Today is the last day of my OTP month. I should be more focused on this omake series now. Oh and I will make announcements for season six in April. Look forward to that._

* * *

Entry Emily:

-January 11th-

-8:00 a.m.-

Emily was one of the first tadpoles to experience the awakening. She awoke with a pounding headache. The poor tadpole tried to roll over and hold the pillow over her head. The pain thudded in the back and front of her brain. Emily clenched her teeth as she began to remember needles being injected into her arms, legs, eyes, and tongue. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She thought she had escaped the nightmare. Why was it coming back for now?

 _Please leave alone!_

However, Emily became aware that she wasn't alone in the room.

She slowly lifted her head. A man sat in the corner or her room. His long white robes matched his long white hair. He held a sword by his side like a trained bodyguard. In fact, his whole appearance said "samurai". Emily stared at him, unable to think how to react. The man finally looked over at her. The tadpole finally screamed.

"Who are you?!" she cried. "What are you doing in my room?!" The man in white bowed.

"Do forgive me," he said. "I am to serve you in any way."

"Huh?"

The man stood up and walked over to her bed. Emily cowered away with the sheets to her chest. He bowed his head.

"I was born from your soul," he said.

"Born from my soul?" Emily asked.

"Correct. Please give me your order."

Emily looked at him with big eyes. "Get out! Just get out!" The man in white bowed his head.

"Yes, my lady," he said. Emily watched as the man in white walked out of her room. She flopped back onto her bed and breathed out. The tadpole girl didn't have time to register what just happened when her cell phone rang. Against her better judgement, Emily reached over for her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Good morning, Shoujo E," a familiar voice said on the other line. Emily froze.

"No…" she murmured.

"Did you enjoy your gift that you received this morning?"

"My gift?" Emily remembered that man in all white. "Who is he and why was he in my room?"

"He's guardian spirit," Kitano said on the other line. "He is made to serve you."

"But why?"

"It's all part of your awakening. Congratulations!"

"My awakening?"

"Yes. You were the first tadpole to have their powers awaken."

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see in due time. For now, work on using your powers. If you don't, your body will rot from the inside and you will die."

Emily's stomach dropped. "No… No…"

"We'll be in touch later."

Emily's phone dropped on her blanket as her eyes grew wide.


	6. Mikado II

_Author's Notes: I'm back on focus again! Yay! That being said, I should deliver on my promise of writing some creepy stuff in this omake series. I will make an announcement on season six of the Wasteland Project when I return from vacation in April. For now, on with the story._

* * *

Entry: Mikado II:

-December-

Today, they performed electroshock therapy on Mikado around ten in the morning. This was the sixth session. Etsuko's interns strapped him down in the chair and pushed rubber into his mouth. Already, he looked zoned out. Etsuko was the one who suggested this last month. The tadpoles seemed to show progress with this new form of treatment in this project.

"Everything set?" Etsuko asked.

"Yes ma'am," Yuzuru said.

"Good, good," the doctor said. She fired up the machine. The electricity ran through the wires to his head.

"Are you alright?"

He opened his eyes and saw a woman dressed in a kimono. She was drying a glass with a rag. Mikado sat with a blank stare. The woman waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hello? Hello?" A whole lot of nothing. The woman tilted her head and frowned.

"Let's like I'm going to have to get him back," she said. The woman disappeared to the back. She returned with a jar of heated red oil. Mikado's head jerked with the heat filled his nose.

"Gah!" he said. The woman stood with her hands on her hips.

"You're back, I see," she said. Mikado blinked at first.

"Oh, Maria-san," he said. "I didn't recognize you there."

"You can't keep showing up in the bar, you know," she said.

"It's not my fault. I just show up here at random." Mikado rubbed his forehead. He could still feel the shocks they were giving him on the outside.

"Never mind that," Maria said. "Let me guess, you have no money either." The boy shook his head. This was turning into a habit. Last time, he ended up in a strange hotel and wandered the hall, trying to find the exit. Every time he came this bar, he didn't want to go out the door.

"Figures," Maria said. "You can't stay here, you know?"

"I won't cause any trouble," Mikado said.

"I know won't, because you aren't staying here."

"Excuse me, but have I done something to offend you?"

Maria sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "No."

"Then why are you so cold towards me?"

Maria leaned forward with eyes that could cut through his soul. "Because you aren't supposed to be here. This is a place for the dead. You are not to die yet."

"But why do I keep coming back here?"

Maria turned to her bottles on the black wooden shelves. "That, I cannot answer for you." Mikado froze when he heard rattling at the door. He looked in the direction of the sound as his stomach turned.

"Oh, there's something I forgot to mention," Maria said. The boy turned back to the bar owner with her back to him.

"What is it?" he asked with a trembling voice. She glanced over her shoulder.

"Keep popping up around here and you won't be able to get back," she said. "You'll be stuck here forever."

"Would that be a bad thing?" Mikado asked. Maria turned around with a curious look on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he couldn't hear her words.

-Reality-

They walked Mikado back to his room. Yuzuru slipped him into his bed and left the room. The patient stared at the wall with empty eyes. Pieces of him had been broken up again. He was in no shape to try and put them back together. Mikado didn't have the energy to do so either.

Suddenly, a voice filled his distorted head. Strangely enough, it didn't frighten him. In fact, it felt so familiar. This voice only had one message to give him.

"I am not going to die in this place. And neither will you."


	7. Kohaku II

_Author's Note: This is actually better than the last time we visited Kohaku. I thought about cutting down the number of entries for this, but then I changed my mind. I still have a couple more ideas to try out. Then in May, I will have rest until the next season starts. I already have the next entry planned out for next week._

* * *

Entry: Kohaku II:

-Day One of New Treatment-

The poor child hadn't slept in days.

Her eyes looked colored and empty as Kitano walked over to Shoujo Ko. He tapped her on the cheek. The therapist flashed his light in her eyes.

"She's still with us," Kitano said. He drew out a syringe of electric blue liquid from his coat pocket. Her eyes reflected him removing the orange cap. Kitano pushed open her mouth and stuck the needle in the main vein of her tongue. The vile taste made her body joint on its own. Kitano drew back the needle.

"Now, we wait," he said. Kitano walked out of the room. Kohaku's body shuddered as the taste swirled in her mouth.

-Three Hours In-

Kohaku's body jerked in her restraints. On the surface, it looked like little ticks. Her eyes still looked dull. Despite, the dazed appearance, she had an idea what was happening to her again.

Then came the pops in her ears.

She couldn't react the way she was supposed to. That didn't stop the pops from getting loud in her ears. Kohaku could also feel a burning sensation in her throat. Her body jumped in her restraints again.

-Eight Hours In-

Kohaku started to wake up a little. Her body still jerked involuntarily. This time, her heart started beating faster. Had time slowed down? Her tongue and jaws still felt sore. It hurt to move her mouth, if she could. Kohaku could see shadows in front of her. A dull light flashed in both of her eyes. Their voices came out muzzled.

"She's still with us," they said.

"Don't give her another dose yet."

"Yes sir."

Clear form started flowing out of the child's mouth.

-Day Two-

She can't sleep. The sounds in her body are keeping her awake. Clear liquid ran from her nose and mouth. It formed a sticky puddle on her lap. Her body was jerking around like she was yesterday. A hand did come by and wipe her face. It looked like no one was home in Kohaku's body. They could do whatever they wanted to her and she wouldn't be aware.

But she is still aware of what's going on.

She's trapped in her body and the restraints. Only Kitano, Etsuko, and the interns walk into the room. Kitano flashes the light in her eyes. He says that she is doing well so far. How can this be doing well? She couldn't talk or move. Every part of her insides ached. Would this be the time that she finally died? She heard that the bodies dumped in the woods and left out to be eaten.

 _I don't want to die._

Kitano promised her that she and the others wouldn't die. He said that he wanted to fix them. Make them better versions of themselves. Something in his tone set off panic bells in Kohaku's mind. But would that exactly be a bad thing? Maybe her dad would leave her alone and her mother wouldn't look down upon her.

No!

This wasn't right! Change wasn't supposed to be this painful. What they were doing was wrong? So why didn't the head of the institution do anything about it? The care of its mental patients was supposed to be their top concerns. But they didn't care. They stopped caring a long time ago. Chou Mori was just a dumping ground for the undesirable. That realization made Kohaku's heart sting.

 _Am I undesirable?_

-Day Three-

Kohaku's body violently shook in the restraints. Footsteps ran over to the girl as they began to examine her. Etsuko forced a cloth into the girl's mouth as Kitano flashed his light in her eyes.

"What's happening?" one of the interns asked.

"It's a reaction to the Apollo drug," Etsuko said. The doctor held onto Kohaku's body as she tried to shush her.

"So what do we do?" another intern asked.

"Let it pass," Kitano said.

"But…"

"If we try to move her, we could risk causing further damage to her body. The best thing we can do for the time being is to hold her down and let it pass."

"Stay with us, Shoujo Ko," Etsuko said. "You have to stay with us." The violent shaking kept up for ten more minutes before Kohaku finally stopped. She went limp in Etsuko's arms. The doctor checked for a pulse.

"Still alive," she said.

"Good, good," Kitano said. He drew out an empty, clean needle and stuck it into Kohaku's arm. His eyes perked up after he collected a sample of blood.

"Excellent," the therapist said. "We just need to get this down to the Heartseed to process what type she is." He looked over at the test subject.

"What are her?" one of the interns asked. Kitano lifted Kohaku's head. She had another dull look in her eyes.

"Heh, let her rest for a while," the therapist said. "She'll need it for the next experiment."

"Yes sensei," the interns said. Kitano unstrapped Kohaku from the chair. She looked like a worn-out ragdoll as she hit the cold white tile floor. The interns picked her up by the arms and dragged her back to her room.

Kohaku heard everything during her seizure. By now, she had come to expect the worse. Nothing could prepare her or the other tadpoles for the new drug that Kitano had developed two years ago. For now, she was just rest and hope that she would live to see tomorrow. Once the interns slung her onto her bed, she drew her eyes closed.

The strangest thing about these experiments? Kohaku found that she couldn't dream anymore.


	8. Mikado III

_Author's Note: Today is Mikado's birthday and I decided to do something rather... "special". Yes, I am so bad! I had idea in my head for months and I figured today would be perfect to do it on. So, here we are. I kind of feel bad for doing this to Mikado/Chirin, but it had to be done. This is a horror fic after all._

* * *

Entry: Mikado III:

-January 19th, Two Years Ago-

Mikado awoke in a darkened room. His eyes shifted around in the pitch black. Already, he didn't like where this was headed. Mikado found his body strapped down to a cold metal operating table. He could guess that another experiment was coming. Mikado broke down, panting. The straps around his body felt suffocating.

A bright blue light flashed in his eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake," Kitano's voice filled the empty darkness. Mikado felt a tiny moment of shock before he began to put the pieces together. His ears caught a small clicking noise.

"January 19th, 2011," Kitano said. "Session forty-one. It is now ten a.m. and we will now begin injecting the Jurojin drug." There was a pause.

"Chirin-kun," he said. "We will now begin the next phase of the Tadpole Project. We had to strap you down to keep you from hurting yourself. These walls are sound-proof. My staff and I have ear plugs for ourselves." A small flash of his boss persona sparked in Mikado's hazy blue eyes.

"I won't say a word," he said in a low voice. "Just do it. Kill me already. I don't care anymore." Kitano chuckled in the darkness.

"We're not here to kill you, Chirin-kun," he said. "And you will scream. They _all_ scream." Mikado saw a giant hypodermic needle filled with bright gold liquid inching closer and closer. A pair of female hands rubbed a cold, wet cloth over his bare chest. The slender fingertips felt for the aorta. The last thing Mikado remembered before the experiment began was hearing Kitano saying, "Perfect."

It took only seconds for the needle to stabbed into his chest. The patient gasped as the damned golden liquid drained into his heart. When the needle was withdrawn, the experiment began.

-Day One-

Heavy breathing. Cold sweats. Freezing all over. Body aches. The heavy leather restrains kept him from trashing around. The pain had been much worse than what he had experienced in the past four months. His screaming filled the darkness. Mikado could feel their eyes on him.

They were enjoying this, weren't they?

How were they able to get away with this? Mikado's own screaming drowned out Kitano's voice.

-Day Two-

No sleep. No food. No water.

The pain still persisted. It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. Was he still screaming? Was it possible for a human being to make such a dreadful noise. The whole time Kitano and Etsuko watched him from the two-way mirror. Mikado couldn't see them, but he knew they were there. Why were they doing this?

His body shook violently as if he was having a seizure. He lost count of how many times he had blackened out. It didn't help that time ticked by so slowly. Mikado thought that he would be dead by now. Why did keep him alive like this? Each time they injected him, it felt they were stripping him of everything that he was.

"Where is your bravado that you had a couple of days ago?" Kitano asked over the speakers. His voice sounded so distant over the constant screaming. The restraints won't not give.

-Day Three-

Not much has changed.

Mikado panted as his body was covered in sweat. It felt like little ants were crawling all over his skin. The pain didn't stop, however. Neither did the screaming. Kitano would talk to the patient from time to time, but Mikado could barely make out what he was saying.

In the early hours of the morning, (at least it was said to be morning), Mikado felt his cheeks getting wet. Was he… crying? His brain was too screwed up with pain to figure anything out.

"Come on, Chirin-kun," Kitano said over the speakers. "You're about done with the worst of it. Just tough it out a few more days. I know you can do it." In a rare moment of consciousness, Mikado heard him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Tough it out? That's all he had to say for this? Kitano was the reason he injected gold liquid into Mikado's heart in the first place. He was the one putting him through these inhumane experiments. He was the one torturing them under the Chou Mori staff's noses.

And now he said to tough it out?

Either that bastard was tone-deaf or didn't care.

-Day Four-

The pain lessened, but not enough. They won't let him up yet. How long will this experiment go on? The darkness made his eyes hurt.

But, he isn't alone today.

Footsteps walked over to the metal bed that Mikado was strapped to. A little light flashed in his eyes. An ear was pressed to his bare chest.

"Hm, he's still with us," Kitano's voice said above the patient. "We can give him the half dose now." Mikado's eyes widened.

 _What?_

"Yes sir," a female's voice, probably Yuka, said.

"Remember how I told you to find the aorta," the doctor-turned therapist said.

"Yes sir," the intern said. Her fingers gently caressed along the patient's chest until she found the spot she was looking for. Mikado flinched as another wet cloth rubbed on the same spot.

"Perfect," Kitano said. Chirin closed his eyes as the needle was plunged in again. The suffering resumed after the last drop was emptied into his heart.

-Day Five-

Five days.

Kitano and Etsuko had been watching Chirin and taking notes. Most tadpoles couldn't make it past the first dose of Jurojin drug. This is what killed most of the first generation. Half of the second generation survive. This was a new formula they were working with on this new generation. So far, nobody died yet. There were close calls, but the test subjects managed to pull through.

In fact, Chirin was the last test subject to receive the Jurojin.

Kitano was finishing up on today's notes when something caught his eye on the monitor. He took out his earplugs.

"What did you say?" he asked over the mic. Mikado's lips muttered two small, but powerful words.

"Kill… me…"

"What was that?"

"Kill me." Mikado's voice sounded so hoarse through the microphones in the other room.

"You want us to kill you?" Kitano asked.

"Yes!" the patient croaked. Kitano turned to Etsuko sitting next to him.

"What is he saying?" she mouthed.

"He wants us to kill him," her partner replied.

"Oh," she said in a low voice. Kitano turned back to the two-way mirror.

"I'm sorry, Chirin," he said. "We can't do that."

"I can't take this anymore. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. We're doing this to fix you. We want to make a better version of you." There was a pause. Etsuko and Kitano had their eyes glued to the patient strapped down to the metal bed in the other room.

"Then you leave me no choice…" Mikado said. He took in a breath and held out his tongue angled to where his teeth are.

"No!" Etsuko shouted. Two interns rushed into the room and forced a leather strap between his teeth and wrapped it around his head.

"Good work, ladies," Kitano said over the speakers. The interns walked back into the room where he and Etsuko were.

"This is for your own good, Chirin-kun," the psychiatrist said. "Just endure it a little bit longer. We're almost done with the experiment." Mikado lay alone strapped down on that metal bed, worn out, in pain, and a leather strap stuffed into his mouth. They wouldn't even grant him the decency to end his misery.

He looked like a sad state.

-Day Seven-

The pain had finally leveled off. Mikado lay there, motionless. Kitano came around flashed his light in his eyes. He checked for a pulse and stuck a small mirror under Mikado's nose. The therapist withdrew the fogged glass. He hit record on his tape recorder.

"Day seven, the patient survived the experiment," Kitano said. "Will need to take patient down to scan for brain activity. This concludes session forty-one." He hit stop on his recorder. The interns unstrapped Mikado from the bed and took him upstairs to the medical room. He was too weak for resistance. When the MRI scans came up normal, they took the patient back to his room.

Mikado lay in his bed motionless. Before last week, he never imagined that it could get any worse. One whole week of feeling violated. He felt almost dead inside. The boy slowly closed his eyes. Only one thought remained in his head.

 _I have to get out of here._


	9. Regression

_Author's Note: I have had this idea in my head for a long time. I might do more with it in the actual series somewhere later on down the line. Other than that, I don't know what I'm going to do for entries ten through thirteen. Maybe I might go back further in time before Mikado and the other tadpoles in this generation were experimented on. You will have to see._

* * *

Entry: Regression:

This next experiment was kept on a private record away from the rest of the records away from the Tadpole files.

An intern suggested an idea for an experiment. Fukushima Akihito walked up to the offices of both Kitano and Etsuko and knocked on the door. He had only one question to ask them.

"How do you feel about age regression therapy?" the intern asked.

"Age regression therapy?" the doctors each asked.

"Yes," Akihito said. Kitano sat back, thinking.

"I'm not a fan of it personally," he said. "It has been proven to have the potential to produce false memories. Why do you ask?" The intern shrugged his shoulders.

"I just figured that it might be useful in this project that we're working on," he whispered. Etsuko reached an eyebrow.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know… maybe gain so insight on the test subjects or something," Akihito said.

"And you are aware of the risks of false memories?" Kitano asked.

"Yes," the intern said. Both mangers thought about this proposal.

"If Kitano-sensei is okay with this, then I will be okay with it as well," Etsuko said. Kitano rested his hand on his desk.

"We will give this a try," he said. "But, it will be off the records." Akihito quickly bowed.

"Thank you!" he said.

* * *

The sessions began in December. Etsuko created a device to ensure that the test subjects would stay under. Eight thin, long needles into the spine. Each would pump a mild sedative into the patient. Kitano would do the rest.

One by one, the tadpoles were introduced into age regression therapy. The team received plenty of interesting pieces of their pasts. Etsuko sat in the other room, taking notes. She and Kitano fell in love with the results. Still, the results and experiment was kept in a separate file and off record. Kitano kept them in a very isolated and private file.

There was one more patient left.

Etsuko walked Mikado into the dimly lit office. The patient didn't response as they sat him on the couch. He could only guess where this was headed. Etsuko stuck in the needles in Mikado's spine through the holes in his shirt. Each one felt like a tight pinch through the skin. They weren't anything compared to the other experiments. Etsuko ran through one more check.

"Everything set?" Kitano asked.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Excellent," he said. The doctor headed into the other room and took her place at her desk. Kitano placed his focus on Chirin. He clicked on his flashlight.

"Can you hear me, Chirin-kun?" the therapist asked. Mikado gave off a groggy mumble. Kitano lifted the boy's chin.

"Focus on my light," he said in a low voice. "While you do that, listen to the sound of my voice, okay?"

"Yes," Mikado mumbled. Kitano began to slowly move his flashlight back and forth like the steady pengulu of clock. Etsuko opened up her notebook and clicked on her pen.

"Relax," Kitano said. "Take a deep breath." The patient complied. Kitano watched Mikado's chest rise and fall.

"Relax," the therapist said. "Imagine that you're floating on a big, big ocean. Your body is sinking down in the ocean. But… Breathing is not difficult. You're feeling much lighter than before." Slowly, Mikado began closing his eyes and sinking into a snooze. Under normal circumstances, he would try and fight it. But the sedative pumped into his spine gave him a disadvantage.

"And you are sinking deeper and deeper," Kitano said. "And you are getting close to the bottom of this deep ocean." Through the last vain resistance, Mikado was out cold. Etsuko took down notes the whole time. Kitano lowered his light.

"Let reach back into your memories to a time when you were smaller," he picked up. "How old are you now?"

"Six…" Mikado answered. His voice sounded so innocent and childlike

"What do you see?"

"Woods… nighttime…"

"And what are you doing there?"

"Catching beetles with Masaomi-kun…"

"Catching beetles, huh?"

"It's really dark."

"I see."

Etsuko took down notes as fast as her mind went. She never grew tired of watching how the tadpoles reacted to Kitano's questions. She could tell that her partner was enjoying every second of this particular session. The doctor couldn't understand her therapist's fascination with this patient. Etsuko decided to look more into Mikado's background when they wrapped up.

"Good, good," Kitano said. "Now let's go back even further in time. Let's go back to when you were inside your mother's belly. What do you say?"

"Warm…" Chirin murmured.

"Good. Anything else?" Kitano paused. "What did you say?"

"Have you had enough of this bullshit?" Mikado asked in an almost growl. Etsuko froze with her pen as the patient lifted his head. There was nothing in his eyes. Kitano gave him a strange look. Physically, the patient was still sedated and under hypnosis.

"Are you… Chirin-kun?" Kitano asked.

"No," Mikado said in cold tone.

"Then… What shall I call you?"

"My name would be nice."

"And what would that be?"

Etsuko strained to listen to the boy's muffled words. She rose to her feet and headed to the door. Her fingertips barely touched the handle when Kitano waved her off. The doctor hesitated, but sat back down at the metal table.

"I see," Kitano said to the sedated patient. "Are you there two of you in there?"

"You could say that. I barely ever get out much."

"So what is your purpose?"

"My purpose?"

"Yes."

"Why would I want to tell you that?"

"Because… We just met. I think it is only proper that we get to know each other as patient and therapist."

"Kuro" Chirin, as Kitano already decided to call him, all but laughed at this notion. "We are not patient and therapist. You are just a mad man who likes abusing your patients. Mikado would be dead if it wasn't for me. I'm the only thing that's keeping him alive. You don't know anything about me!"

"Well then, enlighten me."

Kuro Chirin had his eyes locked on his captor. "There is so much you don't know about me."

For some reason, this first session got cut off abruptly. It was unclear it the tape malfunctioned or if it was deliberately cut off. There is a rumor that Kitano had a second secret tape of this session that only he carried around.

He, however, refused to confirm or deny this. There is no other record of how long this experiment was carried out or if it was ever done again.


	10. History

_Author's Note: I decided to go back into time a little bit. How did the Tadpole Project begin? We're just about finished with the omake series. I will wrap this up at the last Tuesday of this month. I will make an announcement about season six on either the twenty-second or twenty-third._

* * *

Entry History:

They have done this before.

The first experiment took place in 1989. It ran for about three years. Before that, Kitano had a hard time of getting the project off the ground. He couldn't get the alpha drug to stay stable. The psychiatrist dabbled in chemistry in his college years. He figured that he could still pull it off to set his plans in motion. The solution would start out good. But, it would just turn into weak liquid or coagulate into a chucky solid. This would not do. Kitano wanted a strong red fluid to be injected into the body. On his time away from work, he studied the formula over and over. Everything looked like it was correct, down to the tee.

Still, something was missing. Kitano couldn't figure it out.

After two years, he decided it was time for a fresh pair of eyes to look at the formula.

Enter Etsuko.

Etsuko, on the other hand, was skilled at chemistry. She had her college thesis on mnemosyne was proof of this. Granted, the memory drug itself was in its crude stages at the time, nowhere near as advanced as it was today. Still, Etsuko managed to fix the alpha drug and make it stable. After that, Kitano let her work on the beta drug alone. From there, the partners worked on different formulas in the Tadpole project. Most of them were successful. Others turned out to be duds. They took notes of every formula they worked on.

Once the drugs were made, it was time to test them out.

They didn't use animals. That was just boring to them. For better results, they needed humans. And what better test subject than the mental patients at Chou Mori Institution. Kitano and Etsuko knew how to pick them too. The first generation mostly had no family to ask questions. These patients were outcasts in society to begin with. No one would notice that they were gone.

In August of 1989, the experiments began. They started out with fifty-six patients. Only seven were left. Thirty-two didn't survive the alpha drug. Back then, the drugs weren't as refined as they were by the time they were used in the third generation. In the first generation, there were so many bodies to deal with. So many. Where to get rid of them?

Burning worked. But soon, that would have people asking questions. Most of Chou Mori's staff didn't care. But a handful…

"Kitano-sensei," the director at the time said. "Can I see you in my office?"

"Okay," the psychiatrist said. He followed his boss into his office.

"Is something wrong?" Kitano asked.

"I have noticed that some of the patients here have been disappearing," the director said.

"Oh?"

"Thing is these patients have no next kin. Nobody to ask questions about their well-being."

"Maybe they got up and left on their own. We aren't obligated to hold them. Most of them don't have criminal records. They were just dropped off here."

The director eyed him. "I hope there is no foul play going on." Kitano all but laughed in his mind. Ever since 1987, the director and the staff had to be blind to what was going on in Chou Mori. Instead, the doctor turned psychiatrist patiently smiled.

"I will keep an eye out for anything suspicious," he said. _Except for my project, of course._ There were no more questions after that. But, that didn't stop the suspicious from surrounding Chou Mori for the next few years to come until it was finally shut down.

For now, Kitano and Etsuko would keep running experiments on their patients and developing and upgrading their drugs to test. But where were they getting more subjects? And how could they afford to do all of this under the director and innocent staff's noses?

Kitano himself had a few more secrets up his sleeve. Etsuko had some idea about them, but she didn't ask questions. She had work with her formulas to do. After all, the doctor was working on other drugs outside of the Tadpole Project. Kitano didn't complain. After all, he needed her brilliance to sustain Tadpole Project's life blood.


	11. Satomi

_Author's Note: I will be going on vacation next week. So, I will be posting the next entry on the next Saturday instead of Tuesday. I have already written out the next entry and I am currently working on the last on too. I didn't want to have to wait until May to finish this omake. I already can't wait to make the announcements for season six. Those will be out on the twenty-second or twenty-third of this month. For now, enjoy this week's omake._

* * *

Entry: Satomi:

Back in 1997, there was a patient named Satomi. She was first admitted to Chou Mori with her twin sister and boyfriend after an accident outside of Ikebukuro. Right away, Kitano was intrigued and dubious about this deal. He and Etsuko had worked on twins before in the first generation. Both wanted that experience again. The problem lay in the source.

Yodogiri managed to find Kitano good test subjects. Etsuko began to have questions of where he was getting them.

"Some of these patients have families," she pointed out. "They are bound to ask questions sooner or later." Kitano himself had his own concerns.

"How did you even find this guy?" Etsuko asked.

"He found us," the doctor turned therapist said. He reflected back to the best of his knowledge of how this happened.

"He did start giving money to this institution about five years ago," he said. Etsuko gave him a puzzled look.

"Don't ask," Kitano said right away. "I am dubious about where he's getting these people. I did try to ask, but he didn't answer." Nevertheless, they experimented on some of the patients Yodogiri brought in.

Such as the cases with the twins and the boyfriend.

The three of them survived the alpha, beta, and gamma drugs in the course of three weeks. In the beginning, the progress was going good. In the end, only two would survive. The older twin, Satomi, wouldn't.

Her death had always been baffling to the Chou Mori staff. No injuries to the body. There were no copies of the autopsy reports either. Satomi only lasted for two months before an orderly found her body in her bed. Her sister said in the corner, visibly shaking. She couldn't answer the orderly on what happened.

Another strange thing that happened was that Satomi's body disappeared. The coroner couldn't remember if it was filed properly or not. Kitano pretended not to know anything.

But, let's back up a little bit.

Who was Inaba Satomi? She grew up with her sister in a loving environment. She shouldn't have been in Chou Mori. Neither should her sister and boyfriend. In fact, they were going to the beach for the weekend with some of their friends. The three patients lived happy lives and expected to have a fun time that summer.

One second changed everything.

There was an accident. The driver swiveled to miss a car weaving through traffic. According to reports, the salaryman behind the wheel of the other car died of a heart attack behind the wheel. The father of the boyfriend's friend couldn't stop in time.

Crash!

The car hit the guard rail. Only the twins, the boyfriend, and another friend survived. Satomi awoke to see an old man walking towards the wrecked car. She thought he was a good Samaritan checking on her and her friends. He said something to her, but couldn't make out his words. Probably checking on her well-being.

If only she had known that strange man's true intentions.

Satomi awoke in Hell on earth. The first thing she noticed was the overpowering smell of bleach. Her vision was blurry, but instinct told her that something wasn't right. Etsuko stood over her, taking down notes. The doctor paused and looked up.

"Oh, you're awake?" she asked. Satomi's eyes widened as the bleach smell overpowered her head. She tried to get up, but found that her body was strapped down to the bed.

"Easy," Etsuko said. "We had to strap you down due to the shock you suffered earlier." Satomi stared at her with a blank express on her face. Shock? That didn't make sense. It was then the patient looked around the room. This place didn't look like any normal hospital she had visited before. Except for a light from a lamp over her face, her room was pitch black. And bleach in the air.

"W-W-Where am I?" she asked. "Where's my sister? Where's my boo?" Etsuko put her finger to the child's lips.

"It's okay," she whispered. "They are fine and here too. Your other friend went to another hospital in Shinjuku. We couldn't save the others." The teenaged girl laid strapped down and panicking. What was this?

It would only get worse.

Only her sister knew the truth of what happened to her on that day in August of 1998. She was too traumatized to speak back then and she wouldn't speak now.


	12. Uzuki

_Author's Note: What luck, my darlings! It looks like you will be getting this entry on time because for only today, I have wi-fi! Next week will be the finale of this omake, but fear not! I will make announcements for season six of the Wasteland Project. I have already started working on the teasers for the Durarara section of the project yesterday alone. More will be coming and they will be gone._

* * *

Entry: Uzuki:

Why was she so fond of him?

She sat at the table in the empty dining hall, smiling at Mikado. "Does it still hurt?" The wolf girl drummed her fingers on her right cheek.

The boy rubbed his arm. "Yes." He winced as the liquid disappeared into his body.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Uzuki reached out and poked him on the arm.

"Ow," Mikado murmured. The wolf girl drew back her hand.

"Sorry," she said. The patient winced and rubbed his arm. This would be the last day for the IV treatments. (He hoped.) Uzuki tilted her head.

"What?" Mikado asked.

"I don't get it," the wolf girl said.

"Get what?"

"What are you running from?"

Mikado gave her a puzzled look. "Running… from?"

"Come on, nobody _really_ wants to be here. I mean myself and the others can't leave if we wanted to. You're not dead, but no come here without any trouble. So what are you running from?"

The boy sat back and began to think. "Well…" How long had he been in Chou Mori? Months? Years? Mikado didn't count how long anymore. What was the point? Time was irrelevant to patient in Chou Mori. Uzuki leaned her head on her arm.

"But why here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Mikado said. They looked around at the empty dining hall. All of the other guests were elsewhere in the hotel. Why here indeed? He had gotten used to his soul leaving his body during some experiments. But it always ended up in weird places.

He noticed the dreamy way Uzuki looked at him right now.

"What?" he asked. The wolf demon giggled as she shook her head.

"You are so cute," she said.

"Uh… Thanks, I guess," Mikado said. Uzuki smiled. She seemed to be hanging around him a lot lately. The other guests began to notice it too. The wolf girl started smiling more. Today, she had on make-up and a little perfume.

"Hey, Uzuki-san," Mikado spoke up.

"Hm?" she asked. The boy looked around for a beat.

"What actually are you?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking." Uzuki leaned back and chuckled.

"I told you, I'm a fairy," she lied. Mikado frowned.

"You've told me that before," he said. "But what are you really?" The wolf girl had her eyes locked on him.

"I'm a wolf demon," she said. All flirtation and lightheartedness was gone from her tone. Mikado shivered.

"The question is, what are you?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"What exactly are, Ryugamine Mikado?"

"I am human."

"Hm…" Uzuki leaned in closer. "You sure about that?"

"Yes! Why would I be anything else?"

"Hm…" The wolf demon tilted her head.

"What?" Mikado asked. She began sniffing on him.

"What are you doing?!" he asked.

"Do forgive me," Uzuki said ever so ladylike. "You have this rather peculiar scent around you." Mikado smelled his own shirt. The wolf demon waved her finger back and forth.

"You can't smell it yourself," she said. "I can't exactly describe it. It's not exactly, but not non-human either." The boy broke into a cold sweat.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Uzuki tried to think of her words.

"Those drugs they've been putting in your body," she said at last. "What exactly are they?" Mikado shook his head.

"I see…" Uzuki said. She narrowed her eyes as the wheels turned in her head.

"What are you talking?!" he asked as he leapt to his feet. "You're scaring… Ow!" Mikado grabbed onto his arm.

"Easy there," the wolf demon said. "Your body still has that IV in its arm, remember?"

"I'm so sorry," he said. Mikado sat back down.

"No, I apologize for upsetting you," Uzuki said. "It could be all just nothing. I'm probably just thinking out loud." The boy gave her a strange and worried look.

"In fact, let me make it up to you," she said. "Come with me." Uzuki got up from her seat. Confused, Mikado got up followed behind.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Uzuki smiled to herself.

"My favorite place," she said.

"Huh?" Mikado asked.

* * *

Outside felt calmer. The sunlight nearly blinded Mikado as he tried to cover his eyes. He had never seen a place so green before in his life. It startled him to hear birds singing again. Uzuki took in the soft grass at her feet.

"What is this place?" Mikado asked. Uzuki whirled around and held up her arms.

"My favorite place," she said. "Welcome to the Valhalla Gardens."

"Vallhal… what?" the boy asked. The wolf demon giggled as she twirled around.

"It's fine if you can't say it now," she said. Uzuki walked over to a giant tree near a stone wall and sat down in the shade. She patted her lap. At first, the patient looked at her with a clueless expression on his face. The wolf demon at had to clear her throat.

"Wait…" Mikado said. "You want me to…"

"Yes," she said. "Put your head on my lap. Come on, I won't do anything to you." The determined look on her face made Mikado shrug his shoulders and walk over. He placed his head on Uzuki's lap.

"Yes," she said. "Cozy, isn't it?"

Mikado stared up at her. "…"

"Good, good. Your arm isn't hurting, is it?"

"No."

"Good." Uzuki stretched her neck around. "Close your eyes."

"What for?"

"Please do it."

"Okay…" Mikado drew his eyes closed.

"Very good," the wolf demon said. "Now, picture somewhere really warm. Someplace soft." Mikado opened his mouth, but Uzuki gently covered it.

"Don't talk," she said. "Just picture it and listen." The patient slowly closed his mouth.

"Good," Uzuki said. "Now imagine yourself slowly floating away into the soft, warm place. Drifting away into that happy place awaiting you with open arms. Drifting, drifting, drifting… Nothing really matters. It's so calm and warm." When she looked down, Mikado was sound asleep in her lap. Uzuki resisted the urge to giggle. Instead, she leaned down to his face with her hair hanging down.

"You really shouldn't be here, Mikado-kun," she whispered. "I can't keep sending you back. Either you have to die or control where your soul lands." Uzuki broke into a little smile.

"Still," she said. "I'm happy you came back again." The wolf demon kissed him on the lips.

Why was she so fond of him? Even Uzuki didn't have the answer for that.

She just was.

* * *

Mikado awoke back in his room in Chou Mori to see Etsuko standing over him, taking notes. She paused when him mumbling caught her ear.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "Good." The doctor disconnected the IV from the patient's arm. That was the last one, but there was going to be more experiments on the way.


	13. Tadpoles

_Author's Note: Alas, we have reached the end of this omake, my darlings. This kind of left me conflicted. At one point, I wanted to end it earlier, but I kept up with the whole planned thirteen. Now, here we are. We're at the end. But, the new season is coming up in June and the next season in the Durarara section is coming up in August. See you then!_

* * *

Entry: Tadpoles

Why were the tadpoles created?

Russia wants them to become the ultimate super soldier. England wants them to breed and create a new god for the new world. Kitano wants neither of these things. To him, their plans are detestable. His pets would never be war machines or godlike puppets.

He's got bigger plans for them.

They needed to be strong and powerful. They had to survive the Woman in Red's pending storm. That's why they created all of these drugs and ran those patients through the tests. They needed to endure. They had to.

With that in mind, Kitano and Etsuko have the new drugs and formulas ready. The Heartseed plant is ready too. The first new experiment has been completed. Russia will be coming in four months' time to see their progress. They expected to see results. Both Russia and England would get their money's worth.

But neither would have his pets.

Oh no. Kitano will see to that himself. But now…

He turned to Etsuko in his office at Rampo Biotech.

"Are you ready to begin?" Kitano asked.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

"Good, good," he said. "Go gather the interns and we shall begin."

"Yes, sensei," she said. Etsuko walked out the door. Kitano looked down at the baggie of red pills in his hand. He could already taste the awaiting results of the further evolution coming for his pets. The first test was a success.

Kitano couldn't wait to see how this next experiment would turn out.


End file.
